


Help Out Your Neighbour

by lovelovelove118



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Neighbours, Normal AU, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelovelove118/pseuds/lovelovelove118
Summary: Based on the prompt, "My shower is broken, can I borrow yours." Simon's shower is shut off and he knocks on Baz's door so he can borrow his.





	Help Out Your Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> This is right now just a oneshot. I may add of more later if I have time.
> 
> *Update  
> I'm continuing the story but the next chapter won't be up for a while because life gets in the way.

~Baz~

I tuck my raven-black hair behind my ear as I put the last dish into the cupboard, relived to finally be done with the nights chores. Just as I sit down of the couch, I hear a knock at the door. I trudge over to the door and open it. "WHAT," I yell, not looking up at the stranger who interrupted my piece.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry, but can I use your shower. My water is shut off and I really need to shower," the stranger says. I look up at him and was met with stunning blue eyes staring into mine. He had curly, honey-blonde hair piled on top of his hair. He had moles speckled across his tawny skin. He was gorgeous.

"I-Uh-Sure," I stutter out.

"Thanks," he replies, giving me a big grin. He walks passed me into my flat.

"It's, uh, over here," I spit out, gesturing towards the bathroom.

"Thanks," he says, and walks in the direction that I pointed to. "I wont be long."

He disappears into the bathroom and I flop down onto the couch. He must be a new neighbour, I thought. I had never seen him around before. And with a face like that, I'd be sure to notice him.

Suddenly I hear a crash and the blue eyed boy yelps. "Hey, are you okay?" I question, getting worried. When he doesn't respond, I get even more nervous. "Are you okay?" I inquire again. This time, after getting no response, I slowly open the door to the bathroom. "Are you ok-" I begin to ask again when suddenly I am met with a sight, blue-eyed boy in all of his glory, naked. He turns around and sees me. I run out of the bathroom as quickly as possible, slamming the bathroom door in my hurry. I cannot believe that just happened.

About ten minutes after the incident blue-eyed boy walks out of the bathroom. I meet his eyes and he blushes profusely. I can feel my cheeks warming up as well.

"I, uh, heard a crash. I thought you were hurt," I say, now avoiding his gaze.

"I, um, dropped a shampoo bottle," he says, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

I look back up at him. His curly hair is now dripping water and has fallen down into his eyes. I resist the urge to push it away.

"I'm Baz," I say, "Tyrannus Basilton Grim-Pitch."

~Simon~

"I'm Baz," he says, "Tyrannus Basilton Grim-Pitch."

I try to hold in a giggle at his full name but I fail miserably.

"I'm Simon, Simon Snow," I say.

"And you laughed at my name," he says with a smirk. His stone-grey eyes flicker with amusement. He has an angular face, all sharp edges. He has pale skin and dark hair that sweeps down his head. He is very handsome. Where did that come from? I think. I quickly shake the thought, I'm not gay.

"I..Uh..You.." I stutter. "What do you do... as a, uh, job?" I ask.

"I'm a musician. I play the violin," he responds.

"The girls must love that," I reply, offhand.

He looks back up at me and raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "I wouldn't know. I'm about as straight as your hair," he says with a wink. My chest flutters when he winks. He winked at me.

~Baz~

A wink, Baz? What were you thinking? Now he's going to think you're a creep.

"I..uh..better get going," he says. Nice job, he definitely thinks you're a creep.

"Okay," I say, getting up to lead him out.

"Well, bye," he says, awkwardly.

"Bye," I say (just as awkwardly). He walks out and I shut the door behind him.

I walk back over to the couch, my heart beating after meeting such a beautiful boy. Simon Snow, what a wonderful name.

As I think about Simon, I hear a hesitant knock at the door. "What is it now," I whisper under my breath, annoyed at a second interuption.

I walk back over to the door and swing it open. I'm met with Simon Snow, rubbing the back of his neck with his head down.

He glances up at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes.

"I..uh.. forgot to ask you for your number."

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry about the wait for chapter 2. I have lots going on and still have no idea what I want the next chapter to be. If you have any suggestions about what should come next, please let me know!


End file.
